Reencontrándonos
by Melanny
Summary: ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? Todo esto es tan duro, solo quiero volver a reencontrarme contigo, ven sálvame de esta tortura, sálvame de todo esto que no me permite olvidarme de ti. Quiero estar contigo, quiero volver a verte, quiero volver a sentir todo lo que vivimos antes de que eso te alejara de mi. Te amo.


**Hallo! queridos lectores, les traigo otra historia corta venas e_é**

**yo se que les fascinara, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, JUSTO POR EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...**

**Este fic esta dedicado en especial a Akari, ella siempre me ayuda, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.**

**Ahora disfruten :3**

* * *

**Reencontrándonos**

Ahora me encuentro en tu café favorito, "Sabores". Ya han pasado cinco años desde que te fuiste y el lugar no ha cambiado en nada, los mismos cuadros tradicionales, con paisajes de diferentes países, entre ellos tu favorito, las cataratas del Niagara. Las mismas mesas cubiertas por una tela blanca con bordados de café en los bordes, las sillas de madera tallados con decorativos florales en las patas y en el espaldar, las mismas ubicaciones. Todo era idénticamente igual a como lo dejamos, mejor dicho, a como lo dejaste tú.

—Señor—se acercó el mozo— ¿Va a pedir algo?—sonrió cortésmente.

—Un café pasado—correspondí a la sonrisa de manera falsa, ya que me recordaba al mozo joven y carismático que nos atendió en nuestra última velada.

Hoy, 14 de febrero, me encuentro en el café donde nos vimos por última vez. Me encontraba sentado en el rincón semi-oscuro del lugar, mejor dicho en una de las esquinas del local, era tu lugar preferido ya que pasabas desapercibido, al menos para tu padre. ¿Cómo fue que todo cambió de un momento a otro?

"_Suéltame, papá, ¡Papá basta, me lastimas! Papá, yo lo amo, papá, por favor no..."_

La culpa la tenía tu padre, él no aceptaba nuestra relación, él nunca te dejó ser libre como yo, él nunca nos entendió, él nunca nos comprendió. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

"_¡Dime, ¿Y tú qué sabes del amor?! Tú no sabes nada, ¡Nada!"_

Cariño, no sabes cuánto me lamento por no haber corrido hacia ti, el dolor de perderte me devastó por completo; ya son las nueve de la noche y poco a poco iban llegando las parejas enamoradas, parejas que se amaban y que se juraban amor eterno. Mientras que yo, sentado en un rincón en la oscuridad, sólo los miro celosamente. Esta noche estoy sin tu amor, sin tu cariño, sin ti sonrisa, sin tu calor...

_"Vámonos de aquí, de New York, seremos felices, por siempre..."_

Aún recuerdo como comenzó todo, fue hace siete años atrás, estábamos a unos cuantos ciclos de acabar la universidad.

_Todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos, tú estabas sacando algunos cuadernos de tu casillero, mientras que yo andaba distraído jugando con unos nuevos amigos que había hecho. De un momento a otro ¡BAM! Ambos chocamos estrepitosamente, lo único que escuche fue el sonido de unos libros cayendo al suelo. Todo fue tan rápido, tú estabas en el piso, yo encima de ti y el resto de gente a nuestro alrededor observándonos._

—_L-Lo siento, amigo, no te vi y p-pues..._

—_No te preocupes—susurraste cerca de mi oído—estoy bien...—intentaste quitarme de encima tuyo._

—_Lo lamento tanto—me levante del suelo y sacudí mis ropas._

_Cuando quise darte la mano para ayudarte a pararte me choqué con tu hermosa mirada cautivadora. Tus ojos violáceos fueron el centro de todo mi universo, a eso yo le llamé, amor a primera vista. _

—Señor, aquí está su café—dejó amablemente la taza blanca con un dibujo de carita feliz.

—Gracias—susurré mirando fijamente el contenido negro, caliente.

_Recuerdo que un día te invité a mi casa, fue ahí cuando me propuse a decirte mis verdaderos se sentimientos. Estábamos solos en mi casa, era la primera vez que mentías para salir de tu casa, supuestamente a hacer tareas, yo sabía que nunca habías mentido, era tu primera vez y estabas nervioso. Yo traté de tranquilizarte viendo películas, jugando juegos de mesa, haciendo todo lo que tú querías. Hasta que al final nos quedamos solos, sentados en el sillón, uno cerca de otro._

—_Matthew...—susurré con mis manos temblorosas sobre mis piernas._

— _¿Qué sucede, Alfred?—me miraste fijamente, estabas preocupado por mí._

—_Yo quería saber si tú...—estaba demasiado nervioso, agache la cabeza, sentí como el habla se me iba, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido._

—_Alfred ¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando—me cogió del hombro._

—_Matthew, se mi enamorado, se mi pareja por favor...—todo eso lo dije muy rápido— yo te amo, desde el primer momento en que caí encima tuyo y luego miré tus hermosos ojos violáceos. Siempre te he querido, Matthew, desde tu simple sonrisa hasta los regalos y ayudas que me dabas y brindabas, por favor, Matthew, acéptame—tembloroso me digné a mirarlo._

_Al verlo, observé unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por sus hermosas mejillas blancas, que por tan descarada confesión habían tomado un tono rojizo profundo._

—_S-Sé que no debería—alejó su mano de mi hombro mientras agachaba la cabeza—pero..._

—_Yo lo lamento. Matthew—me apresuré a interrumpirlo pensando que lo había arruinado todo— t-todo esto fue una broma, yo quise que te pusieras así, I'msorry..._

_Tú inmediatamente levantaste tu cabeza asombrado, ahora las lágrimas caían con mayor fluidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces me tiraste una cachetada haciendo que mi cabeza se girada 90 grados, te paraste y corriste hasta la puerta, no hubo tiempo para que salgas, yo me había tirado encima tuyo cogiéndote de las muñecas evitando que te movieras._

— _¡Suéltame, suéltame!—comenzaste a moverte incontrolablemente intentando fallidamente escaparte— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!_

— _¿Me amas?—pregunté firmemente mientras intentaba mantenerte de bajo._

— _¡No! ¿Cómo puedo amarte después de lo que acabas de hacerme? —esta vez te quedaste quieto mientras llorabas._

_Te veías tan indefenso que mi corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos, me sentía la persona más cruel en el mundo. Hacer sufrir a la persona a quien más amaba y que al parecer esta también me amaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces me incliné quedando frente a frente, tu mirada era triste y desolada._

—_Lo siento, cariño, pensé que me ibas a rechazar...—junté mi nariz con la tuya aún sin perder el contacto visual —Te amo tanto—sonreí tras decir eso—esta vez lo digo en serio, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato—rosé suavemente mis labios contra los tuyos._

_Cerré los ojos sintiendo tu respiración volverse lenta, tratando de tomar bastante aire para lo que iba a venir, solté tus muñecas y apoye mis bazos en el piso cerca a tu cabeza. Pasé lentamente mi lengua por tus labios sintiendo un agradable saber a miel de maple, después de eso no te hice esperar más y te besé. Pude sentir lentamente como tus brazos se posicionaban en mi espalda, nuestros labios inexpertos poco a poco iban tomando confianza en lo que hacían. El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, quería llegar a más._

— _¡Matthew, Matthew!—tocaron la puerta fuertemente._

_Ambos nos separamos bruscamente, era el padre de Matthew, el exitoso empresario multi millonario, llamado Arthur Kirkland. Para que decir más si lo que ocurrió después fue todo un lío, el padre de Matthew, nos había espiado y se enteró de todo lo que hicimos, apenas abrí la puerta, él inmediatamente me tiro un puñetazo. Matthew lloró y trató de protegerme pero los guardaespaldas lo alejaron de mí, mientras yo estaba tirado en el piso vi como el Sr. Kirkland sonreía y se alejaba con Matthew en su limosina._

— ¡¿Por qué, porqué te fuiste?!—golpeé la mesa con mis puños haciendo que un poco de café se derramara sobre el mantel.

Inmediatamente todos me quedaron mirando, sus miradas penetrantes, asombradas, recaían sobre mí. Yo sin prestarles mucha atención me limité a recostarme sobre la mesa.

En ese momento me sentí un hombre miserable, extrañaba tus consejos, tus caricias y los besos que sentía cuando me ponía en este estado. Ya han pasado cinco años y aún no he de descifrado cómo vivir sin ti.

_Nuestro primer experimento sexual, fue lo mejor del mundo, ambos nos entregamos completamente. Ocurrió en la fiesta de graduación, la fiesta era en una casa antigua, al estilo clásico, de dos pisos, con piscina, un jardín hermoso, simplemente inolvidable, pero no ocurrió ahí._

_Recuerdo que tú y yo estábamos en el balcón del segundo piso, alejados un rato de la bulla de la fiesta. En mi mano tenía una copa de vino, mientras que tú estabas en silencio observando el cielo oscuro, sólo alumbrado por unas cuantas estrellas que posiblemente ya habían muerto hace cientos de años._

—_Matthew—le hablé mientras lo miraba fijamente._

— _¿Uhm?_

_Apenas giró su cabeza hacia mí yo lo besé en los labios, haciendo que él ni siquiera pueda formular una respuesta apropiada para mí. La mano con la que tenía la copa de vino, la fui acercando lentamente hasta la mano de Matthew quien la cogió aceptando la propuesta discreta e indecente que le había dado._

— _¿A dónde deseas ir?—me respondió seductoramente al separarnos._

—_A mi casa no..._

_Tú simplemente agarraste la copa y diste un ligero sorbo al contenido, tu mirada fija en mi me dio a entender que era un aventura arriesgada, porque si nos atrapaban, estaba seguro que yo moriría._

_Ambos salimos del balcón a escondidas, evitando toparnos con los que te protegían. Tú simplemente reías de vez en cuando, te parecía divertido puesto que había demasiada adrenalina en tu cuerpo, el simple hecho de escaparte te mantenía así. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras uno de tus protectores nos vio huyendo, comenzamos a correr mientras seguíamosbajando las escaleras. Tú de vez en cuando mirabas hacia atrás con la amplia sonrisa en tu rostro. _

_Al bajar, nos metimos en el tumulto de gente que estaba bailando en el centro, la intención era que tus protectores se quedaran ahí. Y así fue, ellos se quedaron atrapados entre la multitud de jóvenes, mientras que nosotros huíamos a toda prisa para nuestro encuentro amoroso._

_Apenas salimos, busqué mi auto, que por suerte estaba a la entrada, para así poder salir fácil. Subimos, yo en el asiento del conductor y tú en el asiento trasero, luego encendí el carro y huimos del lugar._

_Mientras huíamos, tus protectores llegaron, en ese momento pisé el acelerador a más no poder y el auto arrancó huyendo rápidamente del lugar. _

— _¿A dónde iremos, Alfred?—preguntaste mientras te acomodabas completamente en el asiento de atrás._

—_Donde la naturaleza nos contemple..._

_Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llegamos al lugar adecuado. Era una colina desolada cubierta por una espesa vegetación. Había conocido ese lugar gracias a los exploradores, quienes, cuando estaba pequeño, me trajeron acá._

— _¿Qué te parece Matthew? —sonreí apagando el auto._

—_Es muy hermoso y oscuro—noté algo de temor en su voz._

— _¿Tienes miedo?—pregunté girando mi cuerpo para verlo._

—_No—trató de ocultar su temor._

_Yo inmediatamente me bajé del auto y me pasé a la parte trasera para estar al lado de mi amado. Yo no lo iba a forzar a hacer algo que él no quería. Lo que yo simplemente quería era que él me mirada a los ojos y decirme en la cara si realmente quería o no hacer esto._

—_Matthew, —cogí su delicado rostro haciendo que me mirada— Tú, ¿Tú realmente quieres hacer esto?_

—_P-Pues bueno yo...—titubeó un poco desviando su mirada a otro lado._

—_Por favor, mírame y dime lo que realmente deseas..._

— _¿Lo que yo realmente deseo?—me miró asombrado—Tú ya debes saber lo que deseo._

—_Dímelo._

—_Te deseo a ti—respondió. _

—_Si me deseas a mí, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?_

—_Tengo miedo de que nos encuentren, tengo miedo que me aparten de ti para siempre, tengo miedo de no saber vivir sin ti._

_Conmovedoras palabras por parte de mi amado hizo que mi corazón de un brinco de alegría y emoción. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y al verte así, indefenso y transparente, una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla._

—_A-Alfred, I'm sorry, I don't..._

—_Shhh —me apresuré a poner un dedo sobre su delicada boca—tus palabras hicieron que mi corazón de un brinco de alegría, Matthew...—me acerque a él—eres demasiado especial para mí—le di un corto beso mientras ponía mis manos en sus mejillas—no dejaré que nadie te lleve, yo siempre te protegeré ¿eEntendido?_

_Tú simplemente asentiste y yo te besé profundamente, dando comienzo a nuestro encuentro amoroso._

—_A-Alfred...—dijiste mientras te penetraba profundamente por primera vez, sintiendo tu interior estrecho y un tanto húmedo para deleite de mi miembro._

—_T-Te amo—te besé tratando de callar el dolor que por ahora sentías._

_Se dice que el tiempo es psicológico, ya que cuando disfrutas algo, el tiempo pasa volando; yo soy testigo de afirmar eso, ya que la espectacular noche que vivimos fue demasiado corta. Disfrutamos al máximo cada caricia, cada beso, cada penetración y rozamiento, fue demasiado especial para ambos. Éramos dos convirtiéndonos en uno solo, no había un tú ni un yo, sino un nosotros._

—Señor, señor...—sentí que alguien me movía.

—Hm… ¿Sí?—levanté mi cabeza de la mesa— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, solo andaba recordando algunas cosas—cogí con ambas manos la taza de café, ahora frío.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo, lamento molestarlo, señor—hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de disculpas—si necesita algo, estoy a su servicios—sonrío gentilmente.

—Muchas gracias—observé al mozo irse.

— _¿Cariño, qué lugar es este?—pregunté ingresando por primera vez enla cafetería._

—_Es un lugar que conocí cuando inicié la universidad—sonreíste jalándome al extremo oscuro del lugar—es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo._

—_Mmm...Un lugar oscuro—sonreí tomando asiento— ¿Qué cosas divertidas te podré hacer acá?—por debajo del mantel posé mi mano sobre su pierna._

— _¡Alfred! Este es un lugar decente—me dio un pequeño manotazo— además, estamos acá para que mi padre no nos vea si es que llega a encontrarme._

— _¡Hey! Yo sólo lo decía de broma—reí sobándome la mano— ¿Y cómo es eso de que si tu padre llega a encontrarte?_

—_Me escapé de casa, Alfred, quería verte—agachó la cabeza._

—_sSeñores, tengan muy buenas noches—nos interrumpió el mozo._

—_Buenas noches—Matthew saludó cortésmente al mozo levantando su cabeza y mostrando una amplia sonrisa._

— _¿Desean algo para cenar?—sacó su libretita para anotar nuestro pedido._

—_Dos cafés bien cargados y por favor unas galletas—pidió Matthew._

— _¿Galletas de qué sabor?—el mozo levantó la mirada mientras apuntaba el pedido._

— _¿De qué sabor hay? Disculpe la molestia._

—_De chocolate, vainilla, dulces, saladas y de vainilla con chispas de chocolate._

—_El de chispas con chocolate—pedí mostrando mi rostro alegre._

— _Entonces, ¿De vainilla con chispas de chocolate?_

—_Sí, por favor—sonrió Matthew._

_Después de eso, el mozo se fue. La expresión de Matthew cambio completamente, su mirada era triste e ida._

—_Cariño—pregunté un tanto dudoso— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? _

—_Mi padre me llevará a Londres._

_Esa simple oración destrozó todo a mi alrededor, apenas dijiste eso yo ya te comencé a echas de menos, ¿Quién curara mis heridas cuando estés lejos?_

—_A-Alfred—comenzaste a tartamudear— ¿E-Estás bien?_

—_Matthew, no quiero perderte._

—_Yo tampoco,Alfred, te amo, te amo mucho—cogiste fuertemente mis manos._

—_Vámonos de aquí, de New York, seremos felices, por siempre...—te propuse algo completamente radical._

_Tú abriste mucho los ojos, era algo inesperado para ti, inmediatamente separaste tus manos. Yo me asusté mucho al pensar que tal vez no me amabas de verdad y que deseabas seguir bajo el dominio de tu padre._

—_Alfred, tengo miedo—susurraste._

—_Viviremos felices, viviremos en México, en ese lugar tu padre nunca nos encontrará—hablé entusiasmado tratando de convencerlo._

— _¿Y de qué viviremos?—me miraste fijamente._

—_Tengo ahorros en el banco como para sobrevivir un mes, mientras buscamos trabajo—traté de persuadirlo volviendo a tomar sus manos— Cariño, estamos a tiempo..._

—_Con que querían fugarse—de la nada apareció el padre de Matthew al lado nuestro._

—_P-Papá...n-no, n-nosotros no..._

—_Vámonos._

_Cogió del brazo a mi amado levantándolo de su asiento abruptamente. Matthew se quejó._

— _¡Papá, quiero quedarme con Alfred!_

— _¡No, ahora vamos para la casa!—lo jaló más fuerte del brazo llevándoselo lejos de mí._

—_Suéltame, papá—se quejó más fuerte intentando soltarse— ¡Papá, basta, me lastimas! Papá, yo lo amo, papá, por favor no...—comenzó a llorar mientras me miraba buscando ayuda._

_Yo no hice nada. Simplemente me quede ahí, sentado, observando todo, observando cómo te llevaban y te alejaban de mí para siempre. La poca gente que se encontraba en el café, me quedaron mirando con reproche, ese día en lugar de ser tu héroe, fui una desgracia para ti._

—_Papá, por favor, yo quiero quedarme con él, yo lo amo..._

— _¡Dime, y tú qué sabes del amor! Tú no sabes nada, ¡Nada!_

—_Déjame ir con Alfred, papá._

— _¡No! Ese tipo no es para ti, no aceptaré esta relación—abrió la puerta del auto— ¡Te irás a Inglaterra quieras o no!_

— _¡No!—gritó Matthew soltándose del agarre de su padre._

_Inmediatamente, aterrado por la idea de dejar a Alfred, Matthew comenzó a correr cruzando la pista, sin darse cuenta que un auto pasan a gran velocidad directo hacia él._

— _¡Matthew, no!_

_Y fue ahí cuando el tiempo se detuvo, el sonido de los frenos del auto, el grito desgarrador del padre de Matthew. Todas las personas salían corriendo del café a ver que sucedía, yo sentía que mi alma se escapaba a medida que votaba el dióxido de carbono de mis pulmones, sucio y contaminado. Mi reacción hacia ti fue muy tarde, todos estaban afuera, yo corrí hacia la salida y luego ahí, en frente mío, te encontrabas tú, tirado en la pista, de costado, con sangre por todo tu cuerpo y otra parte regada en la pista, el auto que te había matado tenía una gran abolladura en frente. Me quedé inmóvil, mis piernas temblaron hasta el punto de deslizarme hasta el suelo mientras miraba atónito tu cuerpo ahí tirado._

El pensamiento más amargo hizo que comenzara a llorar cobardemente. Lo admito, soy débil, pero tú siempre hacías que fuera importante, que sea tu héroe.

En ese preciso instante levante la cabeza, dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada y ahí, despampanante como siempre, te encontré, estabas mirándome fijamente mientras sonreías, ¿Acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Acaso tu padre ha mandado a este imitador para hacerme sufrir?

—_Alfred, sálvame..._

¡En verdad eras tú! Eras mi amado, había vuelto para que yo sea su héroe, en ese momento me sentí como un chiquillo, volví a sentir mil y un emociones tal y como cuando te conocí, como cuando te bese y cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Me levanté de la mesa secándome las lágrimas, comencé a caminar hacia ti y tú sonreíste tristemente. En ese momento supe que algo andaba mal, comenzaste a correr saliendo del lugar y yo igual, esta vez estaba dispuesto a salvarte, a no perderte, porque se me había presentado una oportunidad única de estar contigo, de volver a escuchar tu voz, de verte. Salí del café. Y te busqué, estabas parado en medio de la pista, sin dudarlo dos veces corrí hacia ti.

— ¡Matthew, quítate de ahí!—grité corriendo hacia él.

Después de eso, nada, escuché el claxon de un auto, yo aceleré lo más que pude para llegar a ti. Te abracé y te giré para que el impacto no sea demasiado fuerte para ti, quería protegerte. Sentí un fuerte impacto, un dolor repentino en todo mi cuerpo y mucha oscuridad rodeándome y luego…nada.

—_Alfred, cariño —escuché que una voz me llamaba._

—_M-Matthew—comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente._

— _¿Cariño, cuando nos vamos a México?—preguntaste._

— _¿México?_

_Te miré fijamente notando que ambos estábamos a escasos centímetros uno del otro._

—_Sí, ¿Acaso eso no es lo querías?—sonreíste._

— _¿Dónde estamos?—me levanté aparentemente de mi cama._

—_En tu departamento, te quedaste dormido._

—_Hablo en serio._

_Reíste suavemente sintiéndote descubierto, respondiste: —Estamos en un mundo donde somos libres, Alfred, en donde sólo seremos tú y yo, o mejor dicho, nosotros, sólo nosotros._

— _¿Tú quisiste esto?_

—_No—tu sonrisa inmediatamente se borró— Es lo que tu más querías, estar a mi lado por siempre, ¿Acaso no es lo que deseabas?—pude sentir a través de tus palabras el llanto que quería salir._

—_No, cariño—sonreí cogiéndote delicadamente el rostro— Tranquilo_—_me acerqué a tu rostro— Yo quiero todo de ti, quiero tu amor, tu comprensión, tu consuelo y sobre todo tu corazón, quiero volver a ser uno contigo tal y como lo éramos en otro mundo._

_Lentamente me acerque a tus labios. Tú no dijiste nada, seguramente estabas demasiado conmovido, ambos rozamos nuestros labios, sonreímos ante el contacto y luego tú me besaste con toda la pasión que podía existir. Nuevamente volvíamos a ser dos convirtiéndonos en uno, era el momento que había esperado durante cinco años. _

—_Cariño ¿Adónde dices que querías ir?—me separé delicadamente de ti._

—_A México—dijiste con mucho ánimo._

—_Muéstrame el mundo, ahora si yo ya no estoy dispuesto a perderte._

—_Entonces ¿Nos vamos?—te levantaste extendiéndome tu mano._

_Jamás en mi vida te había visto tan feliz y confiado y yo sin dudarlo dos veces cogí tu mano para así emprender un nuevo destino. Sólo nosotros, sin nadie quien interrumpa nuestro amor; miré por última vez mi aparente apartamento. Tú me cogiste de los hombros, dándome confianza y fue entonces cuando inició nuestra nueva aventura…Cerrando así, un capítulo de dolor, angustia y tragedia._

_FIN_

* * *

**ohhhhhhhhh que emoción, me da pena porque siento que es muy triste, **

**pero la concentración de todo esto es el amor, "amor sufrido" pero bueno, suele pasar ;)**

**He esperado este momento para publicarlo, espero mucho sus reviews, los quiero mucho**

**y pasen un lindo san valentín~~**

**Reviews con amor(?)**


End file.
